Destiny Nostram
Destiny Nostram is a human female mystic and member of Harbingers of the Dawn . History She was born as Destiny Farron to a middle-class family in Lumbertown. Her mother was a tailor, her father a drunkard and gambler who abondoned her family when she was a toddler, leaving her to be raised as little more than a bastard child. Her mother worked busy, extensive hours to support their family, leaving her with little time to actually raise her daughter. She managed to hire a governess to educate and supervise Destiny. The young woman was an elven priestess, new to town, who called herself Fae Matthews. By the time Destiny was 12, her mother had found a suitor, a rather controlling and volatile man, and another drunkard, but the two married nonetheless. He insisted that a governess was a waste of money. When they moved into his household in the countryside, Fae did not join them. Destiny detested living under her step-father's strict and unpleasant rule. Not long after the the pair had wed, Destiny's mother became seriously ill. When Destiny was 15, her mother died of her sickness. With no close family able to care for her, Destiny was left alone to live with her step-father. However, she decided to take fate into her own hands. She ran away from home, making it as far as Popolion before she was too tired and too satisfied with the town to wander further. It was in a tavern in her new "home" of Popolion that she met a young human sorcerer by the name of Para Nostram and an older man who called himself Wolf von Hildebrandt. The trio began to meet in the tavern nearly every night and the two men would quickly become, respectively, her lover and her best friend. But Para was not content. He wanted to spend eternity with Destiny, and he knew that death would eventually part them. He began to study necromancy, in hopes that both could conquer death and live forever. Destiny pleaded with him not to study something so dangerous, but he did not heed her advice. In his pursuit of knowledge, Para took a trip to Velika that took much longer expected when he ran into some vampir and developed a case of temporary amnesia. When at last the tracked him down, Destiny travelled to Velika to be with Para, where she was also reunited with Fae, who welcomed the girl to live with her. Destiny settled into a small townhouse with Fae and started to practice healing while Para continued his studies, quickly becoming a talented necromancer. However, others began to take note of this power and seek it for themselves, frequently landing the human couple in danger. Destiny had to eventually forgo her healing magic, learning Para's necromancy instead to help defend him. It was Fae's amibition to learn Para's magic that resulted in a power struggle between her and another vampir in Velika named Umbra. Umbra bit Para, turning him into one of his own in hopes of beginning to create an army of vampir to strike down Fae. Para refused to be Umbra's soldier, however, escaping from his clutches instead. Umbra hired a mercenary to return Para to him. With Para's new bloodlust endangering Destiny's life, the couple became, for the most part, physically separated. Thus, in hopes of strengthening their emotional bond, the two decided to marry. However, on the day of their wedding before they could speak their vows, Destiny's throat was slit and she was killed by the very man who was supposed to marry them, unbeknownst to them the mercenary Umbra had hired. The mercenary was certain it was Destiny that was keeping Para away from Umbra, and with her dead, Para would lose his will and return to Umbra's service. However, the assassin was wrong. Para went further into hiding, spending two centuries studying his magic until one day, at the expensive of several sacrifices and his own life, he was able to resurrect his beloved Destiny. Lost and confused after being dead two centuries, and without her lover, Destiny wandered Arborea until she eventually tracked down Fae, reuniting with her only remaining friend in the world by joining Harbingers of the Dawn. It was through Fae that Destiny met Karaan, the human sorcerer she came to live with and eventually love. Appearance Destiny just barely stands at 5`3". Despite her height, or lack thereof, she has long legs. She appears to be in her mid-teens. She is fairly petite girl, slender, but still has small curves. She has very pale, olive-toned skin with a faint dusting of light, brown freckles across her cheeks and nose, the only exceptionally noticeable one resting under the outer corner of her left eye. Her entire back is roughly scarred, as if the skin was scraped away, vaguely resembling the shape of wings--a remnant of the runes once tattooed on her skin to amplify her necromancy. Her eyes are large, wide and innocent, irises an odd shade of hazel (and glow an eerie bright green when she is frightened, angry, or using necromancy) and framed with long, dark eyelashes. She has high cheek bones, a round face, a pointed nose, and a small mouth. Her thin, pink lips are usually set in a smile. Her hair is a medium brown with a hint of red and wavy, usually a bit messy. She usually leaves it loose, letting it fall down to her mid-back, though sometimes she will pull it up into a bun. She tends to dress girlishly and in feminine styles, usually opting for dresses, booty-shorts, frills, and lace, but ones that aren't too restricting and are comfortable and low maintenance. Any clothes that are too cumbersome tend to get torn or dirty through her carelessness. Her favorite colors to wear seem to be red, lavender, brown, or pink. She always wears a long slender silver chain around her neck with a sparkling, emerald-colored pendant dangling from it. She never takes off this necklace, under any circumstances. Her earlobes are each pierced twice. She has a brown leather tricorn she likes to wear, despite how silly it looks. Public Knowledge Destiny is a bit quiet and tends to keep a low profile, thus little about her is known. She is a recruit of Harbingers of the Dawn, though she does not play a large role in the group. She spent some time loitering around the tavern in Velika to make friends, but after witnessing something she shouldn't have seen and then being kidnapped and briefly enslaved, she wanders outside alone far less often. She lives in Allemantheia with a human sorcerer named Karaan, and is rarely in public without his company. She was partially raised by Fae Covington, who has an extreme soft spot for the girl. She is a rather kind and caring girl, emotional but very stubborn. She can often come across as naive, but she is actually quite intelligent.